


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Marriage, Neck Kissing, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After trying for months, Brooke and Jose have a baby.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 6





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> i should be sleeping but i'm writing about two drag queens having a baby i'm-

"Please, please, please." Brooke was staring at a pregnancy test and groaned when one line appeared. She threw it away and walked into the bedroom.

"So?" Jose was beaming and Brooke shook her head. Jose's smile faded and he looked down.

"I should be starting my period next week so we can try again tomorrow, I'm beat today." Jose nodded.

"Of course."

-

The next night, Brooke and Jose were cuddled up in bed watching a movie. Jose put his hand on Brooke's thigh and ran it up and Brooke shuddered when he traced his fingers around her pussy. Jose sat up and faced Brooke, turning off the tv. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, running his tongue on the inside of her bottom lip. Brooke moaned when Jose gently squeezed her breast and she felt heat pooling to the bottom of her stomach.

She got up and straddled him, rocking her hips against his hardening cock. Jose grabbed her waist and ran his hands up and down, kissing her again. All of a sudden, Jose flipped Brooke around so he was on top of her. He leaned down again and kissed and sucked on the soft skin of her neck, love bites blooming in his wake. Brooke pulled away to take off her t-shirt and bra and Jose took off his shirt. She stood up and pulled down her jeans and panties and Jose took off his sweats and boxers, revealing his achingly hard dick. 

Brooke lied down and spread her legs and Jose took his cock in his hand and lined himself up with her. He slowly pushed in and moaned when he was all the way in, and started moving. He gently thrusted in and out of Brooke, and she wrapped her arms around Jose's shoulders. Brooke mewled when Jose reached down and rubber her clit, and he could tell she was already close. He kept his slow and gently pace and kissed Brooke again.

They both came at the same time and Brooke smiled when she felt Jose's hot cum filling her up. Jose slowly pulled out and got a wet wash cloth and cleaned Brooke and himself up. They changed into pajamas and plopped down in bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

-

The following week, Brooke missed her period. Her breasts were tender and sore and she was getting sick every morning, so they went to Target one morning and bought another pregnancy test. They went home and Brooke immediately took it and crossed her fingers. She screamed when two lines appeared and she ran into the living room.

"Jose!" Brooke was absolutely beaming and Jose stood up, smiling.

"Positive?" Brooke happily nodded and pulled Jose into a tight hug.

"Congratulations baby!" She kissed him and leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling so incredibly happy.

-

The next month, Jose took Brooke to the doctor's office to get an ultrasound. Jose cried tears of joy when he saw their tiny baby on the screen and heard their heartbeat. When they got home, Jose picked up and twirled her around as they laughed.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." 

"I can't either, this is so amazing." Jose nodded and kissed Brooke for the umpteenth time that day.

-

Many doctor's visits and classes later, Brooke gave birth after nine months. Jose rushed her to the hospital as she was in labor, panting and whimpering in pain and the nurses quickly took her in. Jose watched intently as his wife gave birth, it was a great experience. It was painful as fuck for Brooke, she was screaming and crying, but as soon as the baby was born, all the pain went away. The nurses cleaned up the baby and wrapped them up in a blanket and put a beanie on them.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" Brooke cried tears of joy now, and held her baby.

"Hi sweetheart," She said in tears. Jose walked over and looked at her and felt his heart swell with happiness.

"What should we name her?" Brooke thought for a moment.

"Vanessa?" Jose quickly nodded.

"I love that name!" He leaned down and kissed Brooke and gently patted Vanessa's tummy, feeling happier than he ever had been in his life.

-

The nursery Brooke and Jose set up was adorable; half of the room was pink, and half was blue, not sure of the baby's sex so they combined both. After breast feeding Vanessa, she held her and burped her before putting her in her crib. She kicked her little legs and cooed as Brooke gave her a kiss on her forehead. She waited for Vanessa to fall asleep before grabbing the baby monitor and going to her and Jose's room.

"Did she fall asleep quickly?" Brooke nodded.

"She's completely out." Jose smiled and Brooke got in bed next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and Jose wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He kissed the top of Brooke's head and ran his fingers through her short, blonde hair.

"Goodnight baby, I love you so much." Brooke lied down and turned off the light after kissing Jose.

"I love you so much honey."

-

At two in the morning, Brooke heard crying on the baby monitor and she ran to Vanessa's room.

"Oh sweet baby, what's wrong?" She picked Vanessa up and patted her back as she rocked back and forth. Vanessa wouldn't stop crying so Brooke sat down on the rocking chair and breast fed her. Vanessa calmed down after she was nurse and Brooke smelled something stinky.

"Oh, is that partly why you're crying?" Vanessa mewled and Brooke swore that meant yes. She put Vanessa on the table and took off her diaper and cleaned her. Brooke changed her into a brand new, fresh diaper and put Vanessa back in her crib.

"I love you so much my darling, goodnight." Brooke went back to her room and found Jose sitting up with his phone in his hand, 911 on speed dial.

"Is she alright?" Brooke nodded and Jose sighed in relief.

"Yeah, she just needed to be nursed and have her diaper changed.

"Okay, good."

-

Brooke and Jose were playing with Vanessa one day when she said her first word.

"Mama!" Their eyes widened and they looked at each other in shock.

"Go garb your phone!" Jose got up and ran to the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He started recording and Brooke held Vanessa's tiny hand.

"Please say it again sweet baby, say mama." Vanessa smiled and kicked her legs.

"Mama!" Brock covered her mouth with her hand and refrained from screaming. Jose put his phone down and hugged Brooke, feeling an incredible amount of joy.

-

"Daddy!" Vanessa ran to Jose and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey Ness! How was school?" Vanessa shrugged.

"School is school." Jose chuckled and went to the kitchen, and Brooke had cooked dinner. 

"Mommy made chicken nuggets and mac n cheese!" Jose looked at Brooke and she smiled.

"I give my baby whatever she wants." Vanessa put her hands on her hips.

"I'm seven mommy, I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl." Brooke held back a laugh.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry honey." She ran over to her mom and hugged her.

"It's okay. I'm hungry!" 

"Well you're in luck, dinner's ready." Vanessa ran around the kitchen screaming.

"Yay dinner!" Jose looked at Brooke and smiled. Their little girl was so cute, they couldn't believe it.

-

"I'm going out, mom." 

"Where are you going and with who?" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care?" Brooke sighed.

"Don't have that tone with me, missy. And I care because you're my daughter and I love you." Vanessa rolled her eyes again.

"I'm going to the movies with Dane." Brooke squinted at her.

"Jose? Can you come over here?" Jose appeared in the living room and Vanessa groaned.

"Do you condone our innocent daughter going out with that punk Dane?" Vanessa scoffed.

"He's not-"

"Absolutely not. He's trouble Ness." Vanessa stomped her foot and ran up to her room.

"You guys fucking suck!"

"Language young lady!" Brooke rolled her eyes and Jose sat next to her.

"Can you believe she's already seventeen? I remember the first ultrasound you got." Brooke half smiled.

"I know. She hates us now." 

"She doesn't hate us, she's a teenager. She's just being rebellious." Brooke nodded and lied down so her head was resting on Jose's lap.

"You know what else I can't believe?" 

"What's that?" Brooke sighed.

"We're forty seven. I remember when we were best friends in kindergarten." Jose chuckled.

"I know right? Time flies." Brooke nodded and sat up.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Jose nodded and Brooke stood up. She scooped a big bowl of chocolate ice cream and knocked on her door before entering.

"Ness? I come bearing ice cream." She sat next to her and Vanessa stayed on her phone.

"Ice cream is gonna make me fat."

"Oh come on, you used to love ice cream. I brought your favorite, chocolate." Vanessa looked at her mom.

"Yeah, and I love being skinny now. What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize about not letting you go out. Dane just seems like bad news with all his tattoos and piercings."

"Why do you judge him so much? I love him." Brooke sighed.

"I know what's good and what's bad for you." Vanessa stayed silent and glared at Brooke.

"How about this, you, me, dad, and Dane can all go out to dinner tomorrow? That way we can get to know him." Vanessa smiled.

"I'd like that. Thanks mom." Brooke nodded.

"Of course sweetheart."

-

Jose cried as he walked Vanessa down the walkway of the church and to the alter.

"I love you baby." He turned to Dane.

"Take good care of her, okay?" Dane quickly nodded.

"Of course sir." Jose sat down next to Brooke in the pew and they watched Vanessa and Dane take their vows and kiss. She was the same age as when Jose and Brooke got married; twenty five. After the ceremony, Vanessa hugged her parents.

"Thank you guys for everything. We'll talk soon, okay?" Brooke nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I can't wait. I'm so happy for both of you." Vanessa and Dane smiled.

"Thanks mom." She hugged Brooke and Jose before getting into Dane's car and driving away.

-

Brooke and Jose were taking care of Vanessa's ten year old child, Brock, one day when the realization of their age hit them.

"Dude." Jose looked at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke giggled.

"We're grandparents. We're officially old." Jose rolled his eyes.

"Seventy isn't THAT old." Brooke shrugged.

"Our daughter is forty! I remember when we were forty." Jose laughed.

"Girl don't even trip, we're still young at heart." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I love you, you goofball." Jose softly kissed Brooke, lingering on her still soft lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
